Rekindling
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: Cutesy X-mas one-shot! May and Drew split apart after a big misunderstanding. One year has passed by and they still harbor feelings for each other. Their three year old daughter Anette teams up with her seven year old brother Jonas and Auntie Leaf and they try to bring them back together. But, will they succeed in doing so?


**Me-Hullo. Welcome to mah second X-mas one-shot, Rekindling!**

**May-And what is that about?**

**Me-Everything; why?**

**Drew-Stop lying, you fool.**

**Me-*pouts* I'm not lying! XC**

**Ash-...Kay then, Manic...**

**May-Well, Rich and Smexy does not own Pokemon!**

**Me-Fisrt, read the summary:**

* * *

**Summary: **After two years of being happily wed to each other, May and Drew get into a big fight and are divorced. Anette, their three year old daughter, decides to team up with her seven year old brother Jonas and her Aunt Leaf and bring them back together. But, will they succeed in doing so?

* * *

**Me-Yeah, it's a very cutesy romantic family one-shot that I hope you guys like it.**

**May-It's Contestshipping?!**

**Drew-I demand for you to change it right this instant!**

**Me-*shakes head* Sowwy, but that ain't even gonna happen. -.-'**

**Ash-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Two year old Anette wakes up to the sound of a vase breaking and her mom screaming at someone downstairs. Curious (and scared) as to what was going on, Anette grabbed her stuffed unicorn and her lucky light blue blanket and dragged it downstairs with her. She sat on the stair and watched her mom and dad converse.

"Why?! I thought that I could trust you, Drew!" the mom screamed.

Drew's face was red, for he was yelling at her for two straight hours.

"Trust me?! That's all bullshit, May!" he snapped.

"All bullshit?! You think our relationship means nothing, Drew? What does it mean to you? To me, it means love, great moments, and happiness." May snapped.

"It means the same thing to me, May..." he trailed off.

"You keep saying that every other weeknight! When will you ever mean it?" she asked quietly.

It was quiet before May rose her hand and slapped him.

"You never committed to this family. Instead, you spent more time with Misty instead of me! I'm the one working my ass off to support me, Anette and Jonas. It wasn't you. It was all me." May said.

"I'm trying to, May! You don't know how hard I'm trying." Drew's voice was broken and it was slightly croaking.

"Yeah, keep saying that. When was the last time you spent time with the kids?" May asked. Drew's eyes widened at the last question May asked him.

"When was the last time you read a bedtime story to Anette? When was the last time you taught Jonas how to play football? When was the last time you took them to the movies? When was the last time you took Jonas to a Pokemon League? When was the last time you saw Anette's face light up when she saw the cute Pokemon combo moves in a Pokemon Contest? When was the last time, Drew?" she whispered the last part. Drew was stunned.

"When was the last time you held me in your arms protectively? When was the last time you kissed me? When was the last time you taught me how to make your favorite meals? When was the last time we had fun and went out for the night? When was the last time you slept next to me in bed? When, Drew? When?" she continued.

Drew was still silent, actually wondering where all those moments went. Probably out the window, he had told himself at one point during this fight.

"Drew...just leave. The three of us don't need you anymore. I've had enough of your lies and I'm sure that the kids are tired of not being able to spend time with you." she said.

Drew glared at her and for a second, May was scared, seeing the flash of red in his eyes.

"You're telling to leave, May? Huh?!" he hissed as he shoved her roughly.

"Drew..." she trailed off as she knocked over a small table in the living room.

"You're telling me to leave my love in your hands?!" he said as she was backed up onto the couch. Drew forcefully pulled May up and had his free hand holding onto her chin forcefully.

"I'm not leaving, May! Not after all that love I was trying to show you! You're the one not seeing the signs." he snapped.

"Me seeing your signs?! Drew, you must be insane. Your love has been for Misty and only for her. Every time I look into your eyes, I see her face reflected in your eyes and now I know why. You love her, don't you?" May glared at him.

Drew shoved her into one of the nearby walls, making her head collide with the wall.

Anette's eyes widened as tears began to well up in her emerald green eyes. She couldn't bear to see her family being torn apart by just one measly argument. I mean, she was grown up with her mom telling her tales of how families living happily ever after.

"May, you seriously think that I love her?! My love has always been for you, May." he snapped.

"Drew, stop lying to me! That's the one thing you're good at: lying. Will you ever stop, Drew?" she asked, tears starting to brim from the corner of her eyes.

Drew stopped for a second before roughly pulling May up and dragging her into the kitchen.

Anette couldn't stop herself as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. But, not before a hand grabbed her by the wrist and another hand covered her mouth.

"Anette, don't go as yet." a voice said.

Anette's emerald green eyes slowly locked with sapphire blue eyes and she then realized that it was her six year old brother Jonas. She nodded as Jonas picked her up in his arms and held her like as if she was still a newborn baby before walking over to the small bar by the kitchen and hid behind it.

He watched what was unraveling in front of him with wide eyes and he tried his best to not make sure Anette woke up the entire neighborhood.

"You think I'm the liar? Well, I'm not." Drew pointed out.

"Drew, stop spouting out nonsense! You've done nothing but hurt me and the children." May said quietly.

Drew said nothing before pulling out one of the kitchen knives and placing it by her neck. May's eyes widened, seeing that glint of red in his eyes once again.

"May, don't make me have to do this." he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Drew...get off." May pleaded as she rested her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. May and Drew usually got into fights like this, but it never got to the point when one of them would come to the conclusion of pulling out a weapon.

"You think I'm not serious about this relationship, May? Huh?" he asked.

"Drew...I said to get off..." she said again, her voice all wobbly due to how scared she was.

"Should I listen to you, May?! I don't think so!" Drew yelled as he pressed the blade just a bit. May winced, feeling the blood trickle down her neck towards her white cami.

Jonas' eyes were wide in fear and a tear rolled down Anette's cheek, fearing what was going to happen next.

"Drew, stop it! You're going to hurt me..." May pleaded, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Drew felt a twinge of guilt hit him, but ignored it as he glared into May's teary sapphire blue eyes.

"So what if I do?! So what if I do, May?!" Drew yelled, pressing the knife further into her neck. More tears welled up in her eyes.

"Drew, shut up. You'll lose me if you continue. And what about the kids?! They won't have a caring mother to look after them." May exclaimed, more tears streaming down her tear-stained cheeks.

A loud high-pitched wail entered the room, making May and Drew turn their heads around to see a crying Anette and Jonas trying his best to calm her down.

May took this as an opportunity to snatch the knife out of Drew's hand. She grabbed it out of his hand, threw it to the ground, and slapped him hard.

Drew had a red hand print on his cheek and he looked at her.

"Leave, Drew. You're not welcome here anymore." May snapped coldly, her words laced with ice as she walked over to the kids, picked Anette and Jonas up in her arms, and walked off, leaving Drew to think about what just happened.

* * *

**~1 year later~**

* * *

Leaf dabbed some warm water onto a cut on May's neck, hoping for the wound to go away soon.

"May, how long has it been since that night?" Leaf asked quietly.

May stared at the picture frame she held in her hand. It was a picture of her and Drew by the boardwalk in Larousse City. She had remembered that night completely. It was the night that Drew had proposed to her and Leaf spied on them with Gary. That was surely a fun night.

"A year..." May trailed off.

"May, he's gone and you know it. You can never get him back now. He's probably living peacefully with Misty." Leaf pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" May snapped harshly as Leaf opened the antidote cream and applied some to the cut.

Leaf sighed.

"I do know that you know. I just wish that you could let go." Leaf said reassuringly.

"I'm still trying to heal my wounds." May said quietly, still watching the picture in her hands. Her hands were slightly shaking as she watched the arrogant look on Drew's face in the picture, bringing back memories of when they were on their Coordinating journeys.

Leaf scoffed.

"Huh. Well, good luck with that one cuz that wound on your neck ain't gonna go anywhere anytime soon." Leaf pointed out blatantly, which made May laugh quietly.

"I meant my emotional wounds, Leaf. I'm still trying to heal those, but I'm not even close to the halfway point." May explained.

Leaf put the antidote cream down on May's vanity and sighed.

"May, do you still love him?" Leaf asked.

It was silent in the medium-sized powder room in May's house before May began to cry.

"May...do you love him?" Leaf asked again. May turned around to look at Leaf, her cheeks stained with tears and fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do! I still love him, Leaf. I still love him..." May trailed off as she continued to cry. Leaf observed her and sighed.

"May..." she trailed off. May got up and looked at Leaf.

"I'm gonna go see Dawn. Thanks for treating the cut for me." May said before walking out of the powder room. Just as May left, three year old Anette and seven year old Jonas ran into the powder room.

"Auntie Leaf!" Anette exclaimed before jumping into Leaf's arms. Leaf laughed as Jonas tugged on her dark red blouse.

"Auntie Leaf, did you find out?" Jonas asked. Leaf nodded while smiling.

"Yes, Jonas! We found out!" Leaf exclaimed.

"You fownd out wawt, Auntie Leaf?" Anette questioned, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Mommy still loves Daddy, you guys!" Leaf pointed out, which made Jonas jump around in glee, his eyes lit up like a child's eyes when they see a parade for the first time.

"Sweet! So, what should we do now?" Jonas asked. Leaf got up from the chair she was sitting in while holding Anette and smiled a devious grin.

"How about we get Red to hold a Christmas bash at his place? Daddy's birthday is today, so why not?" Leaf asked.

Jonas nodded while Anette's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Huh?! Daddy's bouthday is on Cwistmas Eve?!" Anette asked incredulously, making Jonas and Leaf both laugh.

"Yes, Anette. And we're going to make sure the family is complete again." Leaf said in a determined voice before whipping out her burgundy Blackberry and typing in Red's number. She put it to her ear and waited for Red to pick up.

A tired and groggy voice answered the phone and a small smile flitted across Leaf's face, knowing exactly who the person was.

"Yello, you crazy peoples?" the voice answered. Jonas laughed as Leaf giggled.

"Red? It's Leaf." Leaf said into the Blackberry.

Red chuckled on the other line.

"Leaf, really? I'm catching up on some beauty sleep..." Red muttered.

"Well, I'm not the one who went partying the day before Christmas Eve." Leaf rolled her eyes, which made Red jolt on the other line.

"Well then!" Red complained.

"Oh, and speaking of parties, I have a small favor for you." Leaf said, making Red arch up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, you want me to go partying again? I'm planning on spending my night with Yellow, thank you very much." Red stated smartly.

"You'll still spend time with Yellow, silly. All I want you to do is hold a Christmas bash at your place tonight." Leaf requested, laughing at what Red said.

"And why should I listen to you? I know how you like to scheme..." Red trailed off suspiciously.

Leaf sighed while letting out a small laugh.

"Well, me and May's kids just realized that May still loves Drew." Leaf said.

"Ah, Drew just called me and admitted the same thing to me." Red pointed out.

"So, we were thinking that if we held the Christmas bash, we can get them together and celebrate Drew's birthday at the same time." Leaf explained. She then heard Red fall out of his bed, much to her surprise.

"It's Drew's birthday?! Well, I'll get right to it! I'll have this party all mapped out in about half an hour." Red reassured her before hanging up.

Leaf put her Blackberry into her washed out skinny jeans and smiled.

"Well, Auntie Leaf? What did Uncle Red say?" Jonas asked. Leaf smiled as she stooped down to his height.

"We're going to have a Christmas bash, you guys." she told him.

* * *

**~Later on at Red's house (7:30 pm)~**

* * *

"Leaf...! Why'd you drag me here?!" May complained as Leaf pulled up in front of Red's house with May in the passenger seat and Anette sleeping on Jonas' lap in the back seat.

Leaf got out of her car and sighed. She was wearing a forest green tube dress that reached two inches past the knees with silver strappy high heels and her hair was down and extremely curly.

"Red invited us out of courtesy, May. So, just enjoy it." Leaf explained before grabbing the presents from May's hands and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Yellow wearing a marigold yellow one-shoulder dress with a black velvet bow at the bust and tan pumps.

"Oh my god, hey! We were all starting to think you guys would never make it!" Yellow exclaimed as she let the four of them in. Jonas dragged Anette over to the playroom that Red built especially for them.

"Leaf took forever in the bathroom, as always. She just wants to look good for Gary." May rolled her eyes while Leaf shot a glare in her direction.

"May, that's just how love works." Leaf stated smartly before breezing past May and going off to find Gary. May was stunned to the spot, wondering if she got all dressed up for the exact same reason.

Yellow closed the door behind her and let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, how about getting something to eat? I'm sure you must be starved." Yellow pointed out. May nodded as she headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

She then went around and picked up a few snacks and sighed as she stood by an empty corner in the vast living room. Red then appeared right next to her.

"How's the party so far, May?" he asked, which made May let out a squeak and look at Red while pouting.

"Red...! Stop that!" she whined, which made him laugh.

"May, you should know what I do. Anyway, how's the party so far?" Red questioned. May stuffed the last of her bacon covered sausage into her mouth.

"It's fine. Much more crowded than I thought it would be, but it's still fine." May pointed out, which made Red laugh even more.

"Come one, May! I'm the famous Red Ketchum, so I should have glamorous parties like this." Red stated smartly before walking off.

Red then walked over to the white couch right by the fireplace and nudged Drew slightly. Drew looked up from his phone and shot him a questioning glare.

"Go do the dishes. Lazy buttface Ash hasn't arrived as yet, so go and do that for him." Red ordered before forcing Drew out of his seat and pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. Drew shot him one last glare before heading into the kitchen.

Ash then shot up from his spot squished in between two girls and sat next to his younger brother.

"Does he know that this is part of the plan?" Ash questioned. Red shook his head.

"No. Hope he doesn't figure it out or else we're toast." Red pointed out.

* * *

**~In the kitchen~**

* * *

May walked into the kitchen with her empty plate and handed the guy who was doing the dishes her plate.

"Wash this." she said.

The guy turned to face her and his eyes widened once his eyes locked with hers. May's eyes were wide in surprise and fear as she continued to stare at him. Finally she began to speak, but only one word slipped past her lips.

"Drew..." she trailed off.

Drew eyed May in her sparkly red dress with thin straps and lace on the skirt and her black flats.

"You can take- - -whoa!" May exclaimed as the plate accidentally slipped out of her hands and it fell to the mat they were standing on. Surprisingly, the plate didn't break.

"Sorry...I guess I got more clumsy in just one year..." May said quickly as she bent down to pick up the plate. But, Drew had bent down as well and his hand touched hers.

Emerald green locked with sapphire blue as they slowly got up, their hands still touching. They kept staring into each other's eyes until Drew put his free hand on her cheek. May honestly felt like flinching, remembering how Drew handled her during that fight one year ago, but she didn't.

Drew then suddenly closed the gap between them and his lips connected with her own. May's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away.

"Drew...what was that for?" she asked, completely breathless by his sudden action. Drew just simply shrugged.

"I guess I still love you..." he trailed off. May giggled, which surprised him greatly.

"And I still love you, too..." she trailed off as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his own.

* * *

**Me-And that's it!**

**May-Aw...I actually found that one cute.**

**Drew-Yeah. I'm gonna have to admit that, too.**

**Ash-What was your original rating for this one, Manic?**

**Me-It was supposed to be originally rated either K or K+, but due to Drew attempting to kill May and some of the word choice in the beginning, it's gonna have to be bumped up to T.**

**Ash-Aw...!**

**Me-I know, right?**

**Red-And do you hope to get as much reviews for this as Under The Mistletoe?**

**Me-No dur! Come on, who would not want something like that?**

**Red-*shrugs* IDK...**

**Leaf-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual present! :)**


End file.
